This Night
by Asakura-Assassin
Summary: Crossover. Mite not hav much 2 do with the anime. Location: Oxford, London. Just a normal night in the mansion, or so she thinks. Something is coming, and it could change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This Night**

_**Location: Oxford, London**_

_Just a normal night in the mansion. Or so she thinks. Something is coming, and it could change her life forever._

It was cold dark night as it usually is in England. It was pretty windy outside too. And it was raining.

The mansion was eerily empty. With all the servants gone and my crazy family escorted off the premises for the time being I was hoping for a peaceful night.

But that was proving hard to come by as apparently the weather didn't want me to sleep. I could hear the wind howling outside my window which was preventing me from sleeping. I knew I should have gotten double glazing last week.

I lived in a fairly old mansion with stone walls, high ceilings and a huge backyard. My father added a few modern necessities(conveniences) such as tiled floors, central heating, several large-screen TVs, a swimming pool and Jacuzzi in the room beneath floor level. All this, except double glazing.

I opened my eyes and I lay on my back, staring at my bedroom ceiling and the wind continued blowing as fierce as ever outside. For minute I thought I heard horses neighing. I had horses in the field. So I ignored it. The wind shook the tree outside, where there was a full moon, throwing various shadows on the walls of my room.

I reached over to my bedside table for the remote and switched on the TV. I figured if I couldn't sleep I could watch TV and hopefully fall asleep. A quick glance at my clock showed it was nearing midnight. I was about to ring for a maid to bring me a glass of water but then remembered it was their day off. I reluctantly got out of bed and headed downstairs.

I was heading back up with my glass of water when from the corner of my eye I caught sight of what looked like something's shadow darting across the wall. I jumped and cried out, dropping the glass which smashed on the hard, tiled floor. I turned and nothing was there. I put it down to my imagination, noting that it was going a bit wild lately. I wasn't the sort of person to be afraid of the dark.

As I was turning, someone's arm suddenly wrapped round me from behind with their other hand over my mouth. I struggled unsuccessfully trying to pry the hands off me.

"Give me your blood and I won't kill you." His voice whispered in my ear. It wasn't a harsh or cold voice. In fact he sounded relatively young, around 18 or so, yet firm and assertive, and spoke with a clear, English accent.

_But what was he saying! He wants my blood! What on earth for!_

I twisted my head away but he kept his hand firmly over my mouth.

"Don't scream. It annoys me and I might kill you for it." he said calmly.

I nodded and he complied.

"What…what do you want my blood for?" I asked carefully.

"I need it. To drink. Come."

To drink! What **was** he! 

He pushed me forward gently, pointing to my room door. I hesitantly went ahead.

I flinched when he slammed the door behind me. When I turned around saw a flash of silver in his eyes. They looked a grey/silver color. I noticed his hair seemed of shoulder length and was jet black. he wore a long black cloak with a deep hood. His clothes looked modern yet classic.

Though his eyes were silver and cold, I could sense a deep hunger in him. My whole attention was on his yes. They seemed so deep, endless and mesmerizing…

Before I knew it I was against the wall. As he bore his teeth I felt a deep fear and realization and came back to reality.

He was a vampire! 

I was about to scream but caught it in my throat. I agreed I wouldn't scream. He might kill me!

I pushed him in the chest but he didn't budge. His sharp inhumanly sharp-looking canines were worrying me. He was going to bite me and I was powerless to stop it!

"Relax." He said.

Relax! At a time like this! 

But when my eyes met his, my body felt numb. I felt his teeth pierce my neck painlessly and after that was a blank.

I came back to consciousness on my bed. Alone. I sat up suddenly, my eyes frantically searching the room. It was totally empty…except my window was now open. The wind was blowing my curtains around. I thought I heard horses, like I heard last time, and ran to my window. I reached just in time to see a black carriage, pulled by two horses, winding up the road. Then it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Questions & Answers**

What had happened? I couldn't remember. Was someone here? The last thing I remembered was…someone came…in my room. I remember…they bit me on the neck…_A vampire!_

Panic rose up in me. I wanted to call someone, shout, scream, something to let someone know what happened. But there was no one here. No one for miles around. I'd have to wait till my family got back.

Gradually, I started calming down. My thumping heart reduced to its normal pace.

Nothing happened to me. Nothing changed after he bit me. I'd be ok. But I wanted to find him. I had no idea who he was. He was a mystery. He intrigued me. But the only way I would find out is if he came back. I needed to see him again but I had no idea if he would come back.

The day passed sluggishly. I looked after the horses, rode them, fed the dogs…the things I did everyday. What I really wanted was for the day to end and for night to begin. Everything seemed to be going slower as the time neared. I started becoming nervous when it was only 11P.M. I had another hour to wait. I decided to do exactly as I did last night. At midnight I would go for a glass of water. At 11:30 I was becoming impatient. Time seemed to have stopped. I couldn't wait for the time to go. But I stayed put until exactly midnight.

The corridors were dark and silent. Just like last night. My heart felt like it was going 100 beats per minute. I got my glass of water and headed back upstairs. I walked back down the dark corridor, watching the walls intently for any shadows.

I closed my door silently after I entered my room, disappointed that he didn't come. Only when I raised my eyes did I find out how wrong I was. He stood in front of me. Face to face. Eyes interlocked. He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips and even see the individual hairs on his hairline. The shock alone froze me. For a minute my mind was blank. Then realization stepped in. I stepped back only to find my back was already firmly against the door.

"W-Who are you?" I just about managed to say.

"My name," his eyes moved from my eyes to my neck, along with his fingers, "is _James_…"

At his touch I lost consciousness. I just about heard his name…

In the morning I awoke, frustrated that he had eluded me again.

_James…the vampire._

I touched my neck. It fender tender to the touch. He had bitten me again. The next time he came, I decided, I had to find out more.

The next night I decided in my mind not to let him touch me till I found out more about him, since every time he touched me I lost consciousness. But that was easier said than done. The next night he appeared in my room once more.

It was long after midnight when I gave up waiting for him to appear and went to the bathroom. I came back and there he was. Standing, waiting in the middle of my room. But this time I was ready. I walked away from the door, keeping my eyes on him, keeping eye contact.

"Why do you come here?" I asked.

He regarded me with an unwavering expression I couldn't read.

He's so mysterious… 

I thought he wouldn't answer. The ticking of my clock echoed in the silence. I was about to repeat myself when he suddenly answered.

"You're important to me," he started walking towards me, "I need you…"

I backed up. He was coming closer.

"What do you need me for?"

I had nowhere to retreat to now. I was backed up against the wall. His arm was one side of me, leaning on the wall.

"Your blood," he whispered in my ear. He stroked me hair and went down to my neck. For some reason my heart started beating faster. Something about his voice, his eyes was…_mesmerizing_…

But I carefully brushed his hand away. I didn't want to make him angry and I still had no idea what he was like.

"What…do you need my blood for?" I asked.

The corners of his mouth rose in a slight grin, "To live. I need you…so I can live. You're the only one now…"

_The only one? Now? What?_

And before I knew it he had sunk his teeth into my neck. Pain rocketed through my whole body as his sharp incisors pierced my skin. I let out a suppressed cry of anguish. The pain was direct yet the effect spread throughout my body. I felt paralyzed. And when he released me, my legs immediately gave way beneath me. I sunk to my knees, my right hand over the wound on the left side of my neck.

It didn't hurt like this the first two times. So why was it hurting so badly now?

I looked up, seeing James walk away towards my window.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped and turned.

"Why…does it hurt so much?"

_How did I know he even knew the answer?_

He turned back towards the window, "I'm sorry. It was my fault."

_Huh?_

He carried on towards the windows, opened them wide and stepped out onto the ledge.

"When will I see you again?" I shouted.

"Very soon."

He then jumped and was gone from sight.

I ran over to the window, still nursing my injured neck.

I saw James land on a carriage below. Then another being, though it just looked like a shadow to me, took the reins of the two horses then rode the carriage off into the distance.

One thing I noticed about James. He didn't talk much.

This time I was meant to find out more about him. But now he was gone I was left with more questions than answers.


	3. Chapter 3Adventure

_A/N- Sry this chapter is a bit short. I've been short on time lately. Gomen ne! (Sorryyy) But Chapter 4 is coming up soon!_

**Chapter 3- Adventure**

There were a lot of things, mainly questions, running through my head. I didn't know much about vampires.

Then I remembered. My father's library! It had everything you need to know about everything!

I made the trip to the library at the far end of the mansion and searched the books anything to do with vampires.

_-Vampires: How do they live?_

_-Are you being hunted by vampires?_

_-Vampires: The history_

_-Everything you need to know about vampires_

_-Wanted Vampires_

It was getting kind of scary. Vampires weren't portrayed too great. Then…

_-Vampire Hunters_

…Vampire Hunters?

Maybe this was what I was looking for. I didn't want to HUNT him as such. Just FIND him.

Now where would I find a Vampire Hunter? I flicked through the pages of the book and noticed a small folded piece of paper slip out and float gently to the floor:

'_Uchiha Clan'_

'_Vampire Hunters'_

-it said on the front. I flipped it over and found the address on the back. It was extremely faded and the paper was yellow and old but I could just about make it out. I decided to take a trip there the next day and find out exactly who these Vampire Hunters were. And hire them.


	4. Chapter 4The Search

**Chapter 4- The Search**

Following the address written on the paper took me to an area unknown to me and quite far away. The address was: 15a Tower Street.

Tower Street was in a rundown area called Meridon with cobbled streets and boarded up shops and houses.

_Maybe it meant a different Tower Street…_I thought. But I knew it was right.

I came to 13 Tower Street, then 17 Tower Street. They were two businesses. A Funeral Directors and a Solicitor's Office. But where was 15a Tower Street? I stood there looking at the column of brick in between the two buildings where number 15 was supposed to be.

Maybe they numbered it wrong…maybe the business closed a long time ago…maybe they just don't want to be found…or maybe I'm not looking hard enough. They probably made it that way. They wouldn't have a shop with the name 'Vampire Hunters' for all to see.

I went into the Funeral Director to ask about number 15. It was an unusually dark shop. I thought maybe it was really closed but the door was left open. Then all of a sudden the overhead lights blinked and flashed on.

"Oh! So sorry dear! These darn lights!" I heard someone say from the back of the shop. The voice sounded ancient yet cheerful.

I saw a small man ascend at the back. Apparently there were stairs. Either side of the shop was painted in cream, the corners were decorated with gold. On one side, on the right, there were a range of coffin designs and on the other, the left, was a desk, piled with paper, with a computer and an adjustable chair. The shop was relatively narrow and not very long.

The old man shuffled along on his walking stick towards me. He smiled, "Can I help you dear? Someone pass away?"

He was wearing a cross-stitched long-sleeved shirt, dark brown trousers and dark brown, shined shoes. His hair was white and long yet balding from the top.

"Oh. No." I replied, "I just wanted to ask what happened to number 15. It's supposed to be between this shop and the solicitor's."

His smile dropped slightly, revealing a tinge of concern in his face, "Why do you want to know about number 15?"

I hesitated. What should I say without giving too much away?

"I'm meeting someone."

"Well I'm afraid there's no number 15," he said dismissively, turning away.

"But they gave me the address! 15a Tower Street!" I persisted.

He turned back to face me, "What business have you with 15a Tower Street? I told you. No such thing."

But I could tell he was hiding something.

"I know you know what I'm talking about. It's called _'Uchiha Clan.'_. Vampire Hunters."

The old man looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Just what do you want?"

"I need to find a vampire."

"And you heard about Uchiha Clan where?"

"I have their card."

The man looked at me, his black, beady eyes boring into my grey/brown ones. He gave me a long hard look. Probably trying to see if I was telling the truth.

Finally he said, "Follow me," and walked to the stairs. I followed him down to the basement and out of a back door exit. I stepped out into a dark, damp alleyway.

"Follow the alley," the man croaked, "till you reach a lamp post. You'll see a door on your right. That's 15a Tower Street. Knock on the door. The password is Swordfish. Hope you find what you're looking for."

That said, he slammed the door shut.

In front of me was a long, winding alleyway.

Just what have I gotten myself into, I thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Found Them!

_A/N- Sorry for the short chapter!_

**Chapter 5- Found Them!**

I walked for ages, my feet splashing in puddles of I-don't-know-what, all over the cracked alley floor and didn't pass ONE lamppost.

It was getting dark and I was thinking of heading back though I had come so far already.

I turned around to face where I just came. Just a dark, winding alley. When I turned back around, in front of me stood a lamppost. I jumped back in surprise. It just appeared out of NOWHERE. It was painted black, though the paintwork was cracking in places and you were able to see the previous grey color underneath. The light of the lamp post, way above me, was flashing. It was getting quite dark by now, the sky was a deep shade of blue, fading into purple and then orange where the sun was setting. I could see it was also becoming quite overcast.

On my right, was the door that the old man was speaking of, welded into the alley wall. It was metal. I looked around cautiously, wondering if anything else was going to pop out of nowhere. But I knocked on the door, 3 taps. I waited for a minute and nothing happened. I raised my hand to knock again and suddenly a small rectangle of the door rolled back to reveal a menacing set of yellow, penetrating eyes.

"Password."

I was so surprised I didn't know what he…(she…?) was talking about.

"Password!" she repeated (it was definitely a 'she') loudly.

Oh right! Password. Swordfish.

"Swordfish." I said.

"You took you're sweet time." The door-keeper commented cockily as the door slid open very creakily. As I stepped inside, the door slammed shut behind me and I was suddenly engulfed in darkness. I started to worry a little but I wasn't the type to panic. After a while, my eyes started to adjust and I could make out a soft mellow light in the darkness ahead of me. As I got closer I could also make out voices… and laughter. It was actually a room they were in. The entrance was a curtain. I peeked from the behind the curtain and observed the room. In was a medium-sized room. Four walls. In the middle was a circular, wooden table. Seated around that table were four people. They were playing dominoes and each person had a glass of drink with them. They were having fun; laughing and fooling around.

"Are you gonna come in or are you gonna spy on us all evening?" One of them suddenly said.

_But how could that be? _I thought,_ She had her back to me! This was getting freaky already!_


	6. Chapter 6 Blood Issue

**_A/N- Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy_!**

**Chapter 6- Blood Issue**

I stepped from behind the curtain and entered the room.

"Sorry about that…I wasn't sure who I was supposed to see."

"Well let's start with what you want," the person who spoke first said as she stood up and turned to face me. The first thing I realized were her dazzling violet eyes. They seemed to flash in the light.

"Um…well I need a vampire hunter. I'm trying to find a vampire. He took some of my blood as well." I stuttered while staring at the floor to avoid her intimidating eyes.

"Hm. You know his name?" Another girl asked.

"James."

"Heard of him. But I thought he was inactive. Last I heard, he was in hibernation." The girl with the violet eyes said.

"Guess he woke up," the other girl chuckled.

"So you'll help me find him?" I asked.

"Sure we'll help ya! For a price." Violet-eyes replied.

"Name it! Any amount!" I said excitedly. I could get money from my dad's account no problem.

Violet-eyes grinned. "Money ain't the only price." She had a glint in her eyes.

I suddenly felt uneasy. "What do you mean?"

"Our agency. We got a reputation. We don't just work for anyone. Its just a little test to see if your little vampire buddy is worth going after." She explained.

"I-I see…so what's the test?"

"Do you know what kind of vampire hunters we are?" the other girl asked as she stood up.

I shook my head.

"We're half-vampire. Hybrids. All vampires need one thing. Blood. Namely, yours."

"Oh. I see." My voice was calm though my brain was going haywire. They wanted my blood. They ALL wanted my blood. Was I prepared to do this just to find James? Was he that important?

"You see," the other girl continued, "Since James drank your blood, a remnant of him, his vampire DNA you could say, would be in your bloodstream. If we had this we would be able to tell what kind of vamp he is. If he's strong, weak, or even half-vampire…. So are you up for it?"

"Um…you want it NOW?"

"Not if you don't to. We can wait till tomorrow. Whenever you're ready." Violet-eyes said.

"I see. Well I think I'll decide tomorrow."

"Suit yourself. By the way, the name's Jaime-Li. Nice to meet ya." Violet-eyes (Jaime-Li) said, extending her hand to me for a handshake.

I shook her hand.

"This is my associate, Chevonne, " she continued, "Chris and Mike are over...oh they've left. Sorry. They're not very social."

I nodded meekly. I don't think I concentrated on a word she said. The whole time she was talking my eyes checked her teeth to find out how sharp they were. But they seemed to be normal size at the moment. That would probably change tomorrow.

"Well I think you should go. It's already dark and it's not safe around these parts at night.. Meet us back here tomorrow and we'll find you your vampire." Jaime-Li said placing a hand on my shoulder and guiding me to the door.

_Back through that long alleyway, _I thought wearily.

But as I went through the door, I saw I was outside on the high street! I turned around only to find myself facing a brick wall. I was back where I had started! In between the Solicitor's Office and the Funeral Director. I was completely confused. The situation was totally out of hand…what was happening! I walked over to where I left the footman at the carriage. He was still there and noticed a difference in me as I approached.

"Are you alright madam? You seem quite shaken." He asked as he opened the carriage door for me.

"No. I'm alright." I replied, stepping inside.

He didn't seem convinced but didn't push the matter further. On our way back to the mansion it began to rain.


	7. Chapter 7 Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 7 - Decisions, Decisions**

I went back to the same place that I did yesterday, having decided in my mind what to do. However, as I made my way down that alley and approached the door, I began to have doubts.

"Swordfish." I said as the password was requested at the door. I went inside and saw Jaime-Li and Chevonne sitting on the sofa.

"You decided?" she asked briskly.

I nodded. I decided to stick with it. It wouldn't be so bad, if it meant seeing James again.

"Great!" Chevonne clapped.

Just then, Mike and Chris came in.

"So she gonna do it or what?" Chris asked Jaime-Li.

She nodded in reply.

_Why couldn't he have just asked me?_ I wondered. Then remembered that Jaime-Li said that they weren't very social.

"Who gets to have it?" Mike asked.

"Let's pull straws like we do all the time." Chevonne answered.

Chevonne went out of the room and came back holding four straws, "Ok. One of them is short, the others are long. The one with the shortest gets to have her blood. Now pick!"

It was agonizing watching them pick straws to choose who would drink my blood. But there was somewhat a sense of relief to know it was Jaime-Li who got the short straw, since she was the one I trusted more than the rest of them.

Jaime and I went into the next room where it was pitch black.

"Ok just relax," I heard her whisper, and somehow her voice made my muscles relax. It was painless as her canines pierced my skin and it seemed almost relaxing to feel some of my blood being diverted to her lips. I didn't notice much time pass and before I knew it, it was over. She left before me, saying nothing.

"Synopsis please!" Chevonne chirped as soon as we re-entered the room.

"From what I can tell," Jaime-Li started, addressing the three half-vampires, "Male, around 19 or 20 years of age, not too strong either but could definitely turn out to be a challenge. All in all I think he's worth chasing."

I was relieved to find out they would help me, even though they were probably helping themselves more than me, and also intrigued at how Jaime could find out all that just from drinking my blood.

"Great so you'll help me! How much will it cost for your help?" I asked, eager to get it sorted.

"Cost depends on the vampire we're chasing," Chevonne explained, "One like this would cost ya around £20,000."

"Done. So when do we get started?"

"First thing Wednesday morning. Bright and early 4 am. You up for it?"

_That was two days from now, _I thought_… But…4 am!_

"S-Sure." I answered.

"We'll need you're address. Whatever resources you have will be valuable to us in finding him." Jaime-Li said suddenly, her piercing violet eyes boring into me.

"Of course." I said quickly. She was really very intimidating, "You guys can stay over at my place from tonight."

My family was coming back from their outing tonight. They would be certainly a bit surprised to find strange people in our house, but they won't mind.

My immediate family was made up of my mother, my father, a younger brother (10 yrs old) and sister (9 yrs old) and an older brother who had moved to live with his wife in Scotland.

I brought all four hunters back with me to the mansion in the carriage. As we pulled up to the mansion, Chris, next to me, whistled, "That's a bit…massive."

My family wasn't back yet so I showed the hunters their rooms and I made a plan with Jaime that we would check out the resources I had tomorrow.

As I lay in my bed that night, I wondered how long it would be until I saw James again. What if he came to see me tonight? I wanted to know so much about him. My dreams that night were filled with visions of dreams of James and questions I would ask him when we met once again.

**_A/N- Ooh the tension is rising. Will she get to meet James again? Will the hunters even find him? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter! Review please...but no flames.I know how cruel you reviewers can be..._**

**_Btw just to let you know I'll be on holiday from tomorrow for a couple of weeks and won't be able to update. But I'll update straight after I get back!_**


End file.
